


Family Logistics

by HolmesApothecary



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Baseball, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s07e07 In-Laws, Fluff, In-Laws, M/M, bonding with in-laws, but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesApothecary/pseuds/HolmesApothecary
Summary: David learns a bit more about the new side of his family.
Relationships: Clint Brewer/Marcy Brewer, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 54
Kudos: 159
Collections: Schitt's Creek Season 7





	Family Logistics

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCSeason7](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCSeason7) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 7x07: The In-Laws
> 
> There comes a point in life where you realize you're unwittingly turning into your parents. Give me David and Patrick noticing the little bits of Moira and Johnny and of Marcy and Clint (good traits, bad habits, or anything in between) that have been growing in each other when they weren't paying attention.

David made Stevie stop by the baseball fields on the way back from Elmdale. 

“I went to lunch with you. I didn’t sign up to chauffeur.” 

David rolled his eyes. “I need to drop off the snack and rather not double back.” 

“The snack?” 

“The snack for Patrick’s little league team he’s coaching. I keep the parents in line on who brings what. But Timmy or Tommy or some child whose name starts with a T is out sick this week and it was his parent's turn so I’m doing it to keep the schedule right without inviting germs into my husband's presence.” David said with a wave of his hand. 

“Oh my god, you’re the team mom,” Stevie said with a wide grin as they got out of the car. 

“What!” David said looking appalled. “What kind of patriarchy nonsense is that?”

Stevie rolled her eyes, “Okay you’re the team parent.” 

No, I’m here for logistics.” 

Stevie made a face.

“Gross, Patrick is rubbing off on you.”

David just raised an eyebrow at her, causing her to roll her eyes. 

Patrick had walked up in the middle of the conversation and took off his hat to wipe at the line of sweat on his forehead. He snagged a kiss from David who looked grossed out at the sweat but was unable to resist his husband in a baseball tee. 

“The kids love David. He banned oranges as an after-practice snack.” 

“You banned fruit?” Stevie asked, laughing. 

Okay, no,” David said, raising a hand to make a point. ‘I banned bullshit cocktail garnish as a snack. They are running all around for an hour, they need actual sustenance.” 

“My dad did the same thing when I was a kid,” Patrick said, rubbing more sunscreen on his neck. “Although he was not as passionate about stealing portions for himself like David is.” 

“What?” David and Stevie asked at the same time. 

“My dad was the snack dad at little league too. And Nicole’s mom Carol always tried to bring us veggies and like yogurt dip so my dad banned vegetables as a post-game snack.” Patrick said peeking into the bag David brought. 

“Snack dad! See, you’re a snack Dad, David!” Stevie said with glee, pointing at David. 

David looked affronted but Patrick just shrugged and turned to walk back to where the kids were playing but not before snapping his hat against David’s ass. 

“He’s a snack all right.” He said over his shoulder as he walked away to the sound of Stevie’s retching noises. 

\------

David forgot all about snack dads until a few weeks later when Clint and Marcy were down visiting for the weekend. 

Patrick and Marcy were in the house yelling at the TV and the score of the Blue Jays game while David and Clint escaped to the deck to enjoy the quiet. Well, at least David had. 

“You don’t want to watch the game with them?” David asked. “I don’t mind.” 

“Ah no,” Clint said with a shrug. “Baseball was always Marcy and Patrick’s thing.” 

“Oh," David said surprised. "I thought since you helped on Patrick’s baseball team when he was growing up that you were into the baseball.”

“Nah. I just did that to be supportive without having to know the rules of the game. I liked picking out snacks and keeping parents in line way more than watching the games any day.”

“Oh, me too!” David said, laughing. “Although the best part is getting a guaranteed snack while waiting for Patrick to finish.” 

“Patrick said you were helping. Good to know the family tradition of snack logistics lives on,” Clint said with a chuckle.

“I guess I just assumed you all liked baseball. I shouldn’t have.” 

“No, I’m not one for sports really. That’s more Marcy’s side of the family’s thing. I like playing a little hockey in the winter but not much else. My parents were both librarians so growing up we didn’t do many sports, just books.” 

David felt bad for assuming but was happy to know he now had an ally against the sports talk. And that he was getting to know his father-in-law a bit more. 

“Is that why you became a history teacher?” 

“Hmmm, a bit. Actually, I also have a degree in art history. I was a double major. My parents wanted a practical profession.” 

David was a bit shocked. 

“What! That is what I majored in. How did I not know this?”

Clint laughed. “We should have set those two in front of a game before now.” 

“Tell me your favorite art period, immediately,” David said, leaning in to learn more about this new part of his family. 

\------

“That play was atrocious!” Patrick sighed as he poured some lemonade for his mom and grabbed a beer. 

“Oh I know, that was rookie ball.” Marcy said as she looked out the back window. “Patrick, what are those two up to?” 

Patrick looked out as well. His dad was standing gesturing wildly as David sat in rapt attention before excitedly responding. 

“I don’t know…” he said as he opened the sliding door to the deck. 

“Yes! Yayoi Kusama has such a way with reflection and depth!” Clint exclaimed. 

“Truly, it was a revelation when I saw my first installation in person in Tokyo. Even the small one in Chicago is fascinating.” 

Marcy looked over at Patrick in amusement as their husbands continued without even noticing them. She couldn't help but joke. 

“My sweet boy, it looks like you’ve finally found the perfect match for your dad to keep him company during our baseball rants. Took you long enough” 

Patrick just laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've never seen Japanese artist Yayoi Kusama's work then get you to one immediately. I've seen a few but I actually saw the one in the WNDR Museum in Chicago as the very last thing I did before lockdown last March.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [HolmesApothecary](https://holmesapothecary.tumblr.com/).


End file.
